Crimson blood by the twilights serenity
by Kodachi Yukuri
Summary: A fantasy story of nkights, princesses and psy powers. Inspired by another. A basic, twisted KY fic. I'm Back for a limited time only
1. For honor and for glory

Wow, peeps, long time no see! Ol' Ky's been writin origanals (not postin though) lately and hasn't had the urge to write a fic but....this is for my fans! I love you guys and trust me, once the forums up again, you won't miss me anymore.

Crimson Blood by the twilight's serenity.   
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction.  
By: KY

"Banished? Why?"  
"For high treason. He helped a prisoner escape the dungeon. He was given a chance to return her and regained his title but he refused."  
"What? Her?"  
"Yes, a young maiden. Condemned for thievery."  
"Was it love?"  
"I really don't know. As far as the court knew, he had no connection with the woman."   
"What was her name? What did she look like?"   
"N'er a word be spoken by the lass and no one was aloud to see her, they just threw her in without consent. She stayed hidden all night."  
"Did father not question her?"  
"He tried. But she was able to block it, just like him."  
"Why was I not informed? I have much stronger powers."  
"Then why did you never scan Sir Yuy? He knew but the block you yourself taught him."   
"I-IHe needed his privacy."  
A brown haired teenager in royal clothes walks the castle halls. The red velvet carpet beneath his feet silenced the sound of his footsteps and them of his older companion.   
"You've been blessed Milord. Your powers run deep. You have the power to bend the will of man, you could make or destroy this land. I'm glad you do not abuse such power."   
The gray haired man walks beside, staring into the violet eyes of the royal, which were fixed on the floor. These eyes were one of the many traits handed down in the royal family, along with the frightening gift of metaphysical mind powers; controlling the actions, thoughts and feeling of others around him, also probing their minds and sending and receiving telepathic messages. They say the deeper the purple; the stronger the power and the young heir had was the strongest they had seen in century's.   
"I have learned from past mistakes; I shall not control or oppress these people. Sir Yuy taught me, of many things to not act without the willingness to accept the consequences."   
"And he shall be missed. 'Twas but his own foolish choice."  
"I'm sure he had his reasons"   
"Do not think me in vain of him. When that boy first came here he caused much trouble with his stubborn ways. If he had an opinion, nothing would change his mind. He stood for what he believed, it made him a fine knight."   
"I know. But he was my friend and guard. Where'll he go?"  
"Don't worry about him, son. He can take care of himself, he always has. Never accepting anything but his pay from the castle. You know how proud he was."  
"Do you know where he lives? Maybe I could catch him before he leaves."   
"Nay. He never left personal information. I thought he'd trust you with that."   
"No. It-it just seemed like he'd always be around. He always was. I mean, I never figured anything like this would ever happenHe's been here just as long as me."   
"A very strange boy he was. He came to the castle about 11 years ago, offering to be a stable hand. Worked for every penny he owned. The king had sensed something odd in this boy and ordered me to train him. About two years later I started to train you as well, both of you hit it off fast. Strange it is, he's never revealed anything to you?"  
"Not much. I assumed he was the son of a maid or lord, when I asked about his mother he just left."  
"Aye son, I think he was but an orphan."   
"I-I'd like to be alone for a while G."   
"Aye Milord, shall I inform your father?"  
"Do as you wish." The chamber door slides shut. The young prince closes his eyes and concentrates on his breathing.   
"Heero"  
A picture flashes in his mind. A young girl in black pants and a loose white shirt on. Her long hair hangs down her back and a metal chain hangs down her chest. Seconds later it's gone.  
_"Heero, Is that the girl from the dungeon?"   
"Very good master Duo. You and I are they only two to know her identity."  
"Where are you?"   
"On the balconyI came back to say goodbye." _  
_"I can change father's mind, I can change all their minds. I have the power. All you have to do is return the girl, I can make them forget she was ever gone."_ The boy slowly stands up, a long light brown braid hangs down his back. The wind blows his white silk curtains as the silhouette of a dark figure stands on the rail of his balcony.  
_"I chose this fate. I will accept the results of my conduct through no means of psychic powers."   
"Then just return the girl, with your many years of loyal service; you will be forgiven."  
"Never. I was not wrong. She's innocent."  
"Are you in love?" _All except for the young warriors eyes are covered by a blue handkerchief. A knights cape wraps around him in the wind as he stands unwavering against the night sky.  
_" it was just something I had to do. They were going to execute her without evidence." _  
The braided prince walks out to his life long friend.  
_"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten them out without the complications your actions have caused."  
"I can't involve you in this Milord. Your father can resist your power and sooner or later, he'd find out. Then we'd both be punished. I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused, but I am not sorry for my actions." _  
_"HeeroTell me about you. Where do you come from? Why did you come here? Who are your parents? Talk to me please! You know everything about me but today I realizedHow little I knew about you"   
"Duo Milord, You know all you need to know about me. We're friends, no matter what my past."   
"Then tell me where will you'll be staying, How can I reach you?"  
"Goodbye Milord, your father probably knows I'm here, they'll be coming for me soon.." _  
_"Heero, don't go yet." _The shrouded boy jumps onto the railing and faces his friend.   
_"I'll be back again soon." _Heero spreads his arms and lets himself fall backwards.  
"Heero? HEERO!!!" He yells as the teenage knight free falls off the edge of the balcony, flipping like a cat and landing silently to the ground below. Duo stares over the edge of the railing. The door gives a click and swings open, the grey haired man's eyes dart frantically, spotting his young master through the glass doors. He rushes out quickly.  
"Milord? Is there a problem? Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine G"  
"Was he here?"  
"No. No, I thought he was but it was just my mind."

~

Well, I just wanted to mention that I did finally (after 4 months) update thunderstruck. So check er out if ya want.  
Reveiw if ya want, leave if ya don't. ^-^  



	2. building a mystery

Chapter 2

"Lord Maxwell, we think a young woman requests an audience with you or your son."   
"We think?"  
"She hasn't spoken to any of us."   
"Bring her in IMMEDIATELY!"   
"Y-Yes sir."   
An older man wearing a crown sits on his throne, with two smaller ones to his left and right. The man is in his early to mid fifties. He has a small brown beard and is in the best of shape. His braided son sits to his left whereas the right is empty. The prince balances his head on his hand and sighs in boredom.  
He perks up as young woman is escorted into the throne room. She's shrouded in a hooded black cape that completely hides her face and body. The prince gasps slightly as the light catches a small metal cross under the sea of black materiel.  
"You seem familiar maiden, of what family are you?" She sits down on one knee, her face pointed downward.  
_"I am not of a family milord, I am but a peasant girl. I was helped by one of your hands, Lord Yuy to escape death."_  
"Why do you not speak out loud? Are you ashamed? I do not wish to waste psy energy on a peasant."  
_"No Lord Maxwell. When I was younger, I was attacked by a wolf. He bit the base of my throat, I have not since spoken." _  
"Why have you come here? You are a fugitive and just willingly turned yourself in."   
_"I wish only that Lord Yuy be returned his title. I cannot stand to see him this upset. He dearly misses the prince."_  
_"He said that? Do you think he's come back?" _A smile of hope crosses Duo's face.  
"_He does not know I'm here."_ The king glares at his son, but the teens eyes are fixed on the maiden.   
_"Let me ask you maiden, Do you love him?"   
"My dear prince, I love him as a sister loves her brother."_  
"Duo, stay out of this. What is your connection with our knight?"  
_"He was a knight? Oh Lord Yuy gave up to much for my insignificant life."_  
"ANSWER ME!"  
"I'm sorry lord, I cannot."   
_"Has he told you anythingabout his past?"_  
"DUO! I'm warning you FOR the LAST TIME! STAY OUT!"   
_"Anything Lord Yuy tells you is what he wants you to know alone. He'll tell you willingly someday." _  
"CEASE this meaningless chatter! I will have the answers I seek!" He closes his eyes and grits his teeth.  
"Milord please don't!!" She winces and covers her ears. Duo can sense the power that's passing both of them.  
"Father stop it!" The young prince yells at his head strong father. He winces and let's go, his breathing is labored.  
"How can a mere peasant girl have such a powerful mind block?"   
_"I-I'm s-sorry Lord Maxwell" _  
"Silence or you shall be executed for defiance, thief! Duo, you are stronger, tell me what you find."   
"Father, she has asked not to. You can sense everything she has said is the truth, is that not enough?"   
"No, Duo. Do not test my patience." Duo sighs and starts to concentrate.  
_"L-Lord Duo? I haven't the energy to fight another attack. I fear it may kill me." _  
"Duo stop." They both turn to the king. "Let her go. Maiden, find He-Sir Yuy and tell him to return, he is forgiven. You are set free and I hereby clear you of all charges."  
_"Thank you Lord, I don't think Prince Duo could have said it better himself." _She smiles.   
"Father has a way with words." The prince beams as his marionette of a father stares straight ahead.  
_"I should go. Thank you Lord Duo, Heero's kind word do not do you justice." _  
"Hey, If I'm to be king, then I'm here to help the people of this country. Father will soon realize this."   
_"What if he changes his mind once he awakens?"_  
"He won't, he'd do anything for Heero."   
_"Then the three of us have much in common, ne? Many blesses to you Milord." _  
The young girl turns to leave but freezes in her tracks. She fights the invisible ropes that bind her wrists with no avail. She's pulled towards the throne, her hands tied together.   
"DEMON! Show me your face." The king sneers. As the hooded woman lays sprawled on the floor.  
_"SirPlease no"_  
"Guards, strip her of her clothing and do not stop, no matter what I say." He glares at his son.   
_"Sir!"_ One guard grabs her shoulders and pulls her up to her knees while the next rips off her cape. The third grabs the rawhide strings of her leather vest and tears it off her. All too soon she is stripped and left naked on the floor. Her long red hair hangs over her face. The king pulls her close and grabs her hair covered chin. He throws her hair out of the way and stares at the woman's horrified face. An eye patch covers her left eye, a scar is visible on her forehead and went clear across her nose. He cruelly pulls off the eye patch to reveal a wounded and whitened eye. Her good eye shines golden, the king sneers and runs his finger down her throat to the base of her neck where large red marks jut out slightly from not healing properly. He lets the thin chain of the metal cross necklace play in his fingers before ripping it off and throwing it to the floor.  
"Your not the prison girl!" He stares enraged at the young woman.  
"How can you tell? I thought nobody sow her." _"She's not though_" The king sniffs the air.   
"I knew you were familiar. Take a smell boy, this is what a wolf woman smells like."  
"A what?"  
"The keepers of wolves, they let the beasts live with them. Many years ago, they used to share blood. They were treated as equals and could communicate telepathically. That power has long faded but it explains your block ability."   
_"I'm sorry I tried to deceive you Milord. I wished only the best for Sir Heero and Lord Duo." _  
"You were willing to be killed for some other woman's crime, just to bring back Heero?" The prince is aghast.   
_"The woman committed no crime." _  
"Foolish bitch, you shall be hung!"  
"S-sir. Queen and Princess Peacecraft are here."  
"Well in case you haven't noticed, this is a slightly bad time."   
"Well you know Miss. Relena doesn't like to wait." The doors burst open and a young female rushes in. Her long blond hair hanging down the back of her dress and a small metal chain reaching to her chest. Duo's eyes widen as the picture he'd seen the night before rushes back. It was Relena.   
_"We have a lot to talk about tonight Relena."_ His private message reached the teen but she ignored it, to horrified by the sight in front of her. Queen Peacecraft sails in, taking a look at the scene.  
"LORD MAXWELL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Where is Sir Yuy? He would not allow this."   
"She's is a liar, a thief and a wolf woman. I shall do as I please."   
"She's a friend of the family, a maid in my court and a servant to the Peacecraft empire." The Queen retorts.   
"What?" The prince found himself more confused then ever.  
"After his banishment, Sir Heero Yuy appeared in our kingdom, we gave him a job at the castle. You know how my daughter fancy's him." Relena blushes. "But this is where he grew up and this is where he wished to stay."  
"So you sent a crippled maid to exchange for the knights dignity?" The king sneers.  
"I assure you we have nothing to do with her decision to come here." The queen sighs, her daughter walks to her mauled maid and helps her to her feet.  
"I think I know why you came. You heard tell of a cute Prince you could talk too, didn't you?"   
Duo can feel his face getting red.  
"Get her out of my country. As long as I rule, she will never step foot here again."   
"Fine, I'll take you home. Relena will be spending the night as usual." 

~

Relena and Duo stand silently out on the balcony, staring at the night sky.  
_"I never thought of you as a thief but I must say you look hot in peasant clothes." Her eyes widen.  
"What? How do you?"   
"Heero came to visit me last night. I got a picture of you in peasant clothes. Very amusing."   
"I wasn't stealing, your father will believe anything except the truth."   
"He's getting old, And he loves his power"   
"I noticed! He stripped my maid!"_  
_"She lied to the king and confessed to a crime. She risked her life to talk to someone."   
"She's a doer, if she want's something, she'll go out and get it. No matter what."  
"How do you know so much about someone you can't talk too?"  
"Notes, gestures and besides; if you've been around someone long enough, you just know these kind of things. I'm sure you know a lot about Heero that's not been said."  
"Not as much as I once thought" _  
There's a light swoosh as an arrow bounces off the stone walls. Duo picks it up and ties it to the end of the balcony. There are two light tugs before the young boy starts his ascend. He hops over the rail and bows to the two royals.  
"Prince Duo, Princess Relena."   
"Oh Heero, give up the formalities."   
"I heard what happened today. I will make sure she causes you no more problems Lord."  
"My father is one with the problem. What's wrong with him lately?"   
"I dunno, I'm just glad I could hold him off when I was locked up."  
"Heero taught you that right? Why would such a weak block stand up against him?"  
"Maybe his powers are weakening." The young knights voice is deep and flat.  
"Can that happen?"  
"Probably, he is getting old. I mean, he almost died when she was blocking." Sympathy for the maid filled his voice.  
"Couldn't you have stopped him at all?"   
"I tried, but I lost control before she left."  
"But wasn't there another way? Your stronger then him."   
"If there was a way Heero, I'm pretty sure he would have."  
A wolf howls in the distance.   
"Father didn't seem to impressed to find out she was a wolf women."  
"Well that man has developed problems."   
Another wolf's cry echoes from the distance. Two more follow and join.  
"The sun's starting to raise, I must go." He sighs, taking in the sky's beauty before turning and bowing to the royals.  
"What's the rush Sir Yuy? Don't you want to spend your last hours with your friends?"   
The three teens spin around and peer through the glass window at the sneering King.  
"What are you talking about father? You asked Heero to come, you wanted to restore his title." Two guards grab Heero and pull him off the balcony and into Duo's room.  
"What are you doing? Unhand him, he is a knight in my court and-" The guard pulls out a paper.  
"Sir, You signed this before you ordered us here. It states that we were to bring in Lord Yuy."  
"Then I command you, as the prince to unhand him."   
"I'm sorry Lord Duo, but these are our orders."   
"He is under the protection of the Sanc Kingdom! He came with me as a bodyguard."   
"Sorry Princess, there's nothing we can do." Another guard grabs her.  
"Hey! What are you doing?? Get your hand OFF of ME!" The king smiles evilly.  
"Princess Relena Peacecraft, Your under arrest for thievery. Did you really think you could hide it from me?"  
"Your just ASKING for WAR! I DIDN'T steal ANYTHING!"   
"Sure, just like he didn't help you escape."   
"Father! Your INSANE! I can't let you start war with the Sanc kingdom!" Two of the guards scream battle cries and draw their swords, the king laughs and draws his own. He blocks all the fury of there attacks before sending out a small blast of psy energy, visibly weakened and sweating.   
"YouYou should know better then to raise a sword against your own father. Tomorrow will be the executions."  
"You've gone Mad sire. It's about time to pass on your crown." The small gray haired man stands in the doorway.  
"Duo, my son. Do you have no shame? This is your mentor!"  
"I am being controlled by no one. Now let them go, they may have high titles but they are but children."   
"You dare order the King? Are you declaring disloyalty to the crown?"  
"I will forever remain loyal to Prince Duo, but serving a madman is against all I stand for."  
"Then a triple hanging it is!"  
"NO! WILL YOU LISTEN? Get my Mother down here!"   
Duo closes his eyes and start to concentrate.  
_"Queen Peacecraft, we need your-" _  
The furious king yanks his son's long braid.  
"Don't let me catch you helping the prisoners."  
"Why? You gonna hang me too?"   
"No, but I might string you up by this damn braid if you don't keep your mouth shut. Guards, lock them away for the night."  
~

P3 comin soon peeps, reveiw if ya want, leave if ya don't.


End file.
